A Set of Morby OneShots
by MrsStylinson3
Summary: Each OneShot is based on a word. Some of these stories are long and some are quite short. BUT MORBY FLUFFINESS! HUMINIZED
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa my readers! I absolutely love the pairing Morby! (Mordecai x Rigby) So, these are a series of OneShots based on words! There going to be all fluff, no sexual scenes or ANYTHING. So, don't get your hopes up.**  
**Key:**  
_**Italics - flashbacks or to put emphasis on words.**_  
**Bold - Author's notes**  
**Underline - Yeah! More emphasis!**

**Enjoy!**  
**Lots of love and Morby,**  
**MrsStylinson3**

**First word: ****_Forgiveness_**

* * *

_Rigby's hands tremble up to touch the taller male's porcelain skin, their eyes meet, sending fireworks down each of their spines. Once Rigby's hand is rested itself on Mordecai's cheek, both men move in and share a sweet kiss_**_._**

* * *

That was_ before._  
This is _now._

Hot tears streaming down Rigby's face as raindrops hit him like icicles.  
He couldn't go back to the house, not after what he had done.

_Mordecai came in, with quite a big grin on his face._  
_"Hey dude wanna watch a movie together?" Mordecai suggested as he sat on the sofa next to Rigby. Rigby had his arms crossed and quite a stern look on his face._  
_"No, I'm fine, why don't you just go back to talking to Maaargaret." Rigby sneered, emphasising Margaret's name._  
_"What is your problem!?" Rigby turned and unfolded his arms._  
_"You! Always talking to Margaret and you never pay attention to me when your on the phone with her!" _  
_"Well, I used to have a big crush on her, dude!" Mordecai said and Rigby scoffed._  
_"I thought I was your boyfriend!" _  
_"..."_  
_Hesitation. That just about did it for Rigby._  
_You'll never guessed what he did, Rigby brought his hand up and punched him. In the face._  
_"Ah! Dude! What the hell was that for!?" The taller male yelled, his hand over his eye. Rigby was stunned, he looked down at his hands, they weren't his hands. He would never hurt Mordecai, ever. He felt guilty, pained, selfish weak.._  
_Abusive._  
_"...I'm sorry..." Rigby whispered quickly and he ran out_.

* * *

He ran until he could run no further, which wasn't very far as the park was quite big. He sat on a bench, uncaring of how soaked he was,_ how much his teeth were chattering. _His bangs were flat, sticking to his face and he was shaking violently. He couldn't let himself go back, in fear he might hurt his lover again.

* * *

"Rigby! Rigby!" Mordecai shouted, umbrella saving him from being pelted by raindrops. He had already forgave his boyfriend about his violent action earlier, but, he just needed to tell him.  
Mordecai was also wearing a huge dark blue overcoat.  
"Rigby! Rig-" he stopped when he saw a figure sitting on a bench, looking really innocent. As he got closer, he could see more and more of the person's clothes and facial features.  
He recognised that striped jumper anywhere.  
"...Rigby." he said softly and he put his hand on Rigby's shoulder, the smaller male, being unaware of his presence, jumped slighty, looking up at the taller man.  
"M-M-Mordecai?" The soaked man said through chattering teeth. Mordecai cupped his cheek, wiping away his tears as they uncontrollably fell down.  
"I forgive you..." Mordecai whispered. He took his coat off and wrapped it around Rigby's shoulders. Mordecai sat on the bench next to Rigby and pulled him in for an embrace, the umbrella above them, protecting the duo from the rain.  
The smaller male whimpered and Mordecai shushed him gently, his embrace only getting tighter.  
"Let's get you out of this rain...your _freezing_." Mordecai said softly and before Rigby could protest, the taller male was already carrying him, bridal style.  
Rigby clutched Mordecai's shirt and let out a few sobs but Mordecai held him closer and shushed him.  
"Hush love, it's okay.." he soothed. He knew Rigby felt _awful_ about punching him earlier, but, he hoped they could sort this little ordeal out.

* * *

Two hot showers and a pair of dry clothes later, they both were sitting on their bed, heads against the headboard. The two hadn't really spoke since they got home. Mordecai sighed and decided to be the one to break the unbearable silence.  
"Rigby..." he put his hand over Rigbys. The smaller male was unmoving, his head down, not daring to look up.  
"I'm so-"  
"Mordecai! You don't have to apologize..._I_ was the one who gave you that black eye..." Rigby's voice drifted off, tears pricking his eyes.  
"But, I was the one who was talking to Margaret...I really regret it too." Mordecai confessed and Rigby looked up, confusion was obvious in his eyes.  
"Rigby, I now realise, after...you know, all this. I..." He gently put his hands on either side of Rigby's face.  
"...I love you..." the taller male whispered and a single glittering tear rolled down Rigby's face.  
"...Mordecai.. y-you...finally said it..."  
"I mean it though, I love you...so much." They both smiled at eachother and thin arms snaked around the taller man's waist.  
Mordecai gasped when he felt something wet move down his cheek. He gulped and his eyes went wide.  
Rigby was shocked, he'd never seen Mordecai cry before, only when he was drunk, which was very rare.  
"Mordecai..you're..." he wiped Mordecai's tear away with his fingertips and hugged him.  
The taller male also blushed, he _blushed_.  
"I love you too!"

_Forgiveness_, a easy word, yet sometimes so hard to express.

* * *

**Reviews please! XD xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, heres another oneshot! It's fluffy but, not as fluffy as the last one.**

**Song: Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap (listen to it, it's awesome)**

**Enjoy!**  
**Lots of love and Morby,**  
**MrsStylinson3**

**Second Word: Music**

* * *

Rigby sat nervously backstage, uncontrollably tapping his foot. He was due to sing in 10 minutes.  
Since the Mordecai and the Rigby's, Mordecai had told Rigby that he had a beautiful singing voice and that he should sing at the Coffee Shop sometime. Well, Mordecai had obviously told Margaret and the red head had agreed to let him sing.  
"Hey, Rigby!" A familiar voice called. Rigby looked up and Mordecai was there, smiling at him.  
"I'm really nervous Mordecai..." Rigby said quietly, Mordecai sat next to him and draped an arm over him.  
"Rigby, you have a beautiful singing voice, I assure you, you'll do great." Mordecai soothed and they shared a quick kiss.  
"Next up, Rigby!" A man over a speaker said. Mordecai could see the look on his boyfriends face that he had a little stage fright.  
"Don't worry, I'll be at the front next to Benson and all our other friends, Okay?" Rigby gave a small smile.  
"Okay..."  
Mordecai walked out and took his seat. A few seconds later Rigby walked out and stood infront of the mic.  
"Hello, I'm Rigby. Some of you may know me." He cleared his throat.  
"Tonight, I will be singing 'Hide and Seek' originally sung by Imogen Heap."  
There was applause and when it died down the music started.

_Where are we?_  
_What the hell is going on?_  
_The dust has only just began to form_  
_Crop circles in the carpet_  
_Sinking feeling..._

_Spin me around again and rub my eyes_  
_This can't be happening_  
_When busy streets a mess with people_  
_Would stop to hold_  
_Their heads_  
_Heavy_

_Hide and seek_  
_Trains and sewing machines_  
_All those years_  
_They were here first_

_Oily marks appear on walls_  
_Where pleasure moments hung before_  
_The takeover the sweeping insensitivity_  
_Of this_  
_Still life_

_Hide and seek_  
_Trains and sewing machines_  
_Blood and tears_  
_They were here first_

_Mmm watcha say?_  
_Mmm that you only went well_  
_Well, course you did_  
_Mmm watcha say?_  
_Mmm that its all for the best_  
_Cause it is_  
_Mmm watcha say?_  
_Mmm that its just what we need_  
_You decided this_  
_Mmm watcha say?_  
_Ooo what did she say?_

_Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth_  
_Mid sweet talk _  
_Newspaper word cut outs_  
_Speak no feeling, no I don't believe you_  
_You don't care a bit_  
_You don't care a bit_  
_Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth_  
_Mid sweet talk _  
_Newspaper word cut outs_  
_Speak no feeling, no I don't believe you_  
_You don't care a bit_  
_You don't care a you don't care a bit_  
_Oh no, you don't care a bit_  
_Oh no, you don't care a bit_  
_Oh no, you don't care a bit_  
_You don't care a bit_  
_You don't care a bit_  
_You don't care a bi_t

Rigby finished and the crowd erupted in cheers and were instantly on their feet. Even Benson. Rigby eyes scrolled to his boyfriend's face and he was laughing and clapping. He gave a thumbs up sign.  
"Thankyou! Thankyou all so much!" Rigby shouted gratefully into the mic.  
He could see people were crying in the audience, was his voice really that good?  
Mordecai got up on stage and hugged Rigby, Rigby could feel droplets touch his skin as the taller male buried his head into his neck.  
"Mordecai? Are you crying?" Mordecai's breath hitched.  
"Uhh..no."

Music, can be boring to some, but moving to others.

* * *

**Review!** **xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya! **  
**WARNING:**** THIS ONESHOT MAY CAUSE WATER TO COME OUT OF YOUR EYES. DON'T WORRY, YOU'RE JUST CRYING.**  
**Yeah, this one's a tear jerker. Get thise tissues ready! **  
**Lot's of love and Morby,**  
**MrsStylinson3**

* * *

Mordecai ran for his_ life,_ he wasn't going to be late for his love.  
He made it to the hospital and didn't even bother to stop at reception, he pushed past busy doctors and made it to the lift. Luckily, it was stopping on the ground floor so he entered the elevator and jabbed the button labelled 'floor two'.  
He made it to the floor and sprinted to room 208, panting like a mad man.  
"..Rigby..." Mordecai breathed, looking into the room. He ran in, seeing his lover looking weak. He kneeled at Rigby's bedside, getting a soft grip on his hand and a hand gently stroking his covered head.  
Rigby made a small sound and stirred.  
"Shh..it's me love, it's me..." Mordecai whispered, no longer panting.  
"Mordecai?" Rigby said weakly, his eyes fluttering open. His eyes had no life in them, looking at Mordecai.  
"H-hey.." Mordecai said, tears filling his eyes, causing his voice to crack. Rigby managed a small smile when his eyes adjusted to the bright hospital light.  
"Rigby...uhh...the doctor told me...-"  
"That my tumour is life threatening?" Rigby said and he brought a shaky hand to Mordecai's cheek, wiping a stray tear.  
"I'm sorry love...really I am..." Mordecai sputtered, sniffling and hanging his head.  
"It's not your fault Mordecai..." Rigby whispered, gently taking hold of Mordecai's jaw and lifting it, so he could look into his eyes.  
"I'm okay with it..." the fragile man said softly.  
"You're... o-okay with dying?" Mordecai asked.  
Rigby nodded.  
"Mordecai...come closer..." Rigby whispered and Mordecai obliged.  
"What?"  
"Promise me, that when I go...you'll make the right choices..." the small man whispered.  
"What does-  
"Just promise me..."  
"I promise..."  
Mordecai gently lifted Rigby's hat and kissed his bald head lovingly.  
"You're still beautiful as ever..."

*a couple hours pass*

Rigby is looking out of the window while Mordecai is busy looking at him.  
A tear falls out of the corner of Rigby's eye and his boyfriend notices.  
"My times coming close..." the small male said looking at Mordecai with teary eyes. That set Mordecai off again and he gently embraced him, while Rigby wrapped his arms around his neck, strangled sobs escaping his mouth.  
"I don't want you to go..." Mordecai said, obvious strain in his voice.  
"...I have to..." Rigby pulled away and kissed Mordecai, on the lips. Mordecai was caught off guard, he hadn't felt his lover's kisses in a long time. It wasn't a rough kiss, just a gentle one. Rigby pulled away and was about to apologize when Mordecai kissed him, not forcefully.  
"You'll never know how much I love you Rigby..." Mordecai stated resting their foreheads together.  
"I want you holding me when I go.."  
"What?"  
"I want to leave knowing that I'm safe." Rigby whispered, welcoming himself into Mordecai's arms again.  
The heart rate monitor began getting slower and slower.  
"R-Rigby?"  
"It's okay Mordecai..." Rigby soothed as he understood what was happening.  
"...I love you.." Rigby whispered, tears rolling down his face.  
"I love you too..." Mordecai said softly.  
Rigby's lush, brown eyes fluttered closed as his embrace loosened. The small man fell limp in Mordecai's arms, the heart rate monitor made a continuous noise.  
"Goodnight... my love..." Mordecai whispered and he lay the "sleeping" body back on the bed and covered his face with the white covers.  
He wiped his eyes and got up calmly to tell a doctor that Rigby flatlined. He bumped into a doctor in the doorway.  
"H-he's-"  
"We know...there was no more we could do..." the doctor put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"Want someone to take you home-"  
"No, I'm fine thanks..." Mordecai interrupted and he ran out of the hospital, sobs erupting out his mouth.  
He made it to the park and got to his bedroom, his mind made up.  
He saw a note on his pillow and picked it up, unfolding and sitting down.

_Mordecai..._  
_By the time you're reading this, I'll be gone._  
_The doctors have told me that I'm dying, theres nothing I can do about that. I'm "okay" with dying because, basically, I've been sick for a long time Mordecai... I think it's just my time to go._  
_I mean if I could stay, I would. _  
_I don't care what choices you make in your life, just as long as you think there the right ones._

_Don't cry._  
_Love you forever,_  
_Rigby_ x

Mordecai had enough.  
He was going to make the right choice. He pulled his camping gear from under neath the bed and got out his double-thickness rope.  
He tied a noose to the ceiling and put a chair underneath it.  
Mordecai stood on the chair and tightened the rope around his neck.  
"I'm coming Rigby.." he whispered to no one in particular.  
_He kicked the chair out from underneath him_.

* * *

Epilogue:

_Mordecai's body was found an hour later and confirmed dead on the same day. _  
_Mordecai and Rigby were buried together, in the same coffin, with one gravestone._  
_It read:_  
_In loving memory of Mordecai and Rigby_  
_1989-2013 Both aged 23_  
_A loving couple which stayed together through thick and thin and never broke eachothers promises._  
_May they rest in peace_.

_Promises_, can be easy to oblige or not.


	4. Chapter 4

The duo were at the coffee shop, having their morning cup of coffee. Mordecai was talking to Margaret and getting Rigby more and ticked off as Mordecai grew more and more nervous having a girls presence around.  
Rigby's grip on his cup became tighter as Mordecai rambled on about a concert, occasional awkward chuckles coming out of his mouth.  
He didn't want to be the center of attention but, it wouldn't kill him to have a chat with Rigby instead of ignoring him, for a girl!  
The smaller male's fist came in contact with the table, hard, making Mordecai and Margaret jump and look over to Rigby.  
"What's the matter, dude?" Mordecai asked, concern in his voice.  
"Nothing...excuse me..." Rigby slipped from his chair and stumbled to the bathroom, holding his tears in.  
He looked around, there was no one in the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and what he saw was a mess, a complete and utter mess.  
Bags under his eyes, his cheeks wet from his tears of anger, his hair stuck out in different directions and there were creases in his clothes.  
What will it take to meet Mordecai's standards?  
Why did he have to compete with Margaret?  
Did Mordecai really love him?  
Or was this a scheme?  
A trap?  
Was he... using him?  
Leading him on?  
The thought of Mordecai doing that made him sick in the stomach.  
"I love him, yet, does he love me?" He whispered to himself, tears rolling down his face. He wasn't so sure anymore, doubting himself, considering ending it with him before his heart got shattered into a million pieces, unable to move on. Facepalming, quiet sobs erupted from his mouth at the mere thought of not having Mordecai in his life.  
"Rigby?" A quiet voice said. Rigby wiped his tears away and turned to look at the origin of the voice.  
"Rigby...?" Mordecai said. Rigby furrowed his eyebrows, obviously and truly ticked off.  
"Just go away!" Rigby yelled, pushing passed Mordecai, heading for the door. He was about to reach for the handle when a large hand grabbed his shoulder, turning him around so he could look at Mordecai.  
"Rigby, did...did I do something wrong?" The larger of the two said quietly. Rigby's bottled up emotions were about to burst, actually, they did.  
"Yes you did do something wrong! You did everything wrong! I've been sitting next to you all this time and you never took the time even glance at me! Not once did you look at me! And I have to sit here and wonder, "do you really love me? Or are you just leading me on and waiting for the moment to break my heart!" Rigby was angrily sobbing now, he pushed Mordecai's arm off him and continued.  
"I mean, what the hell do you see in me!? I keep telling you that I love you but do you really love me!? Are you going out with me so I'll shut up!? Am I cover up!? Am I a joke!? Am I your freaking boy toy!? Do you even care!? Do you even care...how I feel...!?" Rigby had pushed Mordecai a clear distance away from and was sobbing, still angry but so very disheartened at the same time. On the other hand, Mordecai was shocked and upset, a thin line of tears brimming his eyes. He had never heard Rigby...yell at him before...  
"Rigby...I-I do care, I care so much..." Mordecai spoke quietly, afraid that Rigby would yell.  
"Then why do you chat nervously around her!?" Mordecai flinched slightly.  
"Honestly...I don't have a clue..." the taller male said truthfully as he cupped Rigby's face.  
"What are you doing?" Rigby shouted, but obvious blush heating his cheeks.  
"Rigby I have eyes for you and only you. Your funny, smart, cute. My ideal partner. Most of all your beautiful, and I love you..." Mordecai whispered.  
"Shut up, your just saying that." Rigby said, refusing eye contact.  
"Rigby, look at me..." whispered Mordecai and when Rigby didn't oblige, he took a hold of Rigby's jaw and tilted it, forcing him to make eye contact.  
"I love you...and only you. I want to grow old with you, I want to have children with you, I want to have a happy life with you. Your the person who brings a smile to my face."  
"But...Margaret-"  
"Forget about her... all that matters is that we have each other, right here, right now." And with that, Mordecai kissed him, more passionately than ever. Their tounges dancing, fighting for dominance.  
They parted, breathing heavily and Mordecai embraced Rigby.  
"Don't leave me..." the smaller man whispered.  
"Never." Mordecai answered.  
"...I love you..." Rigby said, finally.  
"...I know..."

Anger, not always a good thing to express


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: CONTAINS ATTEMPTED SUICIDE AND BLOOD**.

* * *

I hate him.  
I absolutely freaking hate him.  
Why? Why must he like that stupid red head? I hate my life.  
I hate everything.  
My life is like a black hole. Emotions and feelings get sucked into my head but, nothing ever comes out of my mouth.

I go into the bathroom and get Mordecai's razor blade.  
I go back to the bedroom and lie down on the bed, my head filling with sweet thoughts of me and my bro. The razor blade shines in the dim lighting in the room, slowly making it's way to my wrist.  
I need to do this.  
This is it.  
For the best.  
For Mordecai...  
"I love you..." I whisper and the sharp edge cuts deep into my wrist, my red blood spilling and dripping onto the white bed sheets.  
My vision blurs.  
Goodbye...  
I'm slowly overcome by darkness.

Mordecai's POV

I've just come back from my date with Margaret, with slight regret and guilt. Rigby didn't seem to happy about me going out with her, he avoids me now.  
"Rigby! I'm back from my date!" I yell up the stairs.  
I don't like Margaret, she never notices me.  
Okay, I admit it, I hate her frakking guts.  
She ignores me.  
I try...to...  
I look back upstairs, suddenly noticing that Rigby hasn't called back or groaned in protest.  
Shoot...what has happened?  
"Rigby!?" I shout as I run up the stairs as fast as I can, I reach the bedroom and see that the door is slightly open. All it takes is a slight push and the door swings open. I step in and-  
-freeze in my tracks.  
Theres Rigby, pale as ever, on my bed...  
Blood dripping from his wrist.  
"Rigby?" I run up to him, kneeling at the bedside, immediately checking his pulse.

Wait.  
It's there...very faint, but there.  
You can't die.  
I love you too much...

(Time skip: Mordecai is at the hospital, sitting at Rigby's bedside.)

3 Person POV

A small figure lays in a hospital, odd wires and tubes attached to him, a bandage on his injured wrist. An oxygen mask, the only object that could make him stop breathing if removed. Unconscious and dying, the figure lays there, oblivious to everything.  
A larger figure sits at his bedside, his pale hands contrasting with the tanned colour of his friend's. His face stained with the many tears he shed while in grief and shock at the weak state of his friend.

Mordecai's POV

I wish I never went out with her.  
I knew it was going to be pure pain from the beginning.  
Why? Aaugh! What the H is wrong with me?  
I'm so frakking stupid.  
Now, Rigby's hurt.  
The doctor's said he's...  
Dying.  
A lump appeared in my throat and tears sting my eyes.  
My slender fingers graze his bandage wrapped around his thin wrist.  
He cut quite deep.  
The doctors said they haven't seen anything quite as deep.  
That...worries me...  
My hand goes from his wrist to his face, cupping his delicate cheek.  
Minus attempted suicide.  
He looks like an angel.  
With those long eyelashes.  
His bangs falling gently across his forehead.  
Dressed in white.  
Something wet rolls down my cheek and I realise I'm crying. Quiet sobs come out my mouth.  
Why did I let it go this far?  
Please...  
"Don't take him away from me. Please..." I whisper. I feel something squeeze my hand and I squeeze back in response, hoping that he is going to wake.  
Wake up...

I can't live without you.  
You go. I go.  
His eyelashes flutter before his eyes open fully. His eyes instantly meet mine, lighting up slightly.  
"I'm Sorry..." he whispers, his voice dry. I notice that he is barely breathing. A tear rolls down his cheek and he swallows, looking away from me.

Rigby's POV

"I thought I-I-" I breakdown. Tears down my face but, I'm ashamed to admit it, I'm too weak to sob.  
"Shh...you're okay...I'm here." Mordecai whispers as he wipes my cheek clean of tears. I can tell by the sound of his voice that he's been crying too.  
"Come here..." Mordecai whispered and-  
Oh my God  
He's holding me...  
...gently.

Mordecai's POV

Yeah, I'm holding him, sue me!  
I'm jumping up and down in excitement that he's alive on the inside but on the outside, I'd rather not show it. It could upset Rigby, it could upset me and that's just not good.  
I tense up when he asks that question I didn't want asked,  
"I thought you were with Margaret..."  
"Don't even mention her name." I say, through gritted teeth.  
"W-what?..." he whispers, obviously confused. "I though you two loved each other?"  
I laugh quietly, "Love? We hate each other." I say quietly, not wanting to startle Rigby.  
"What happened...?" He says, his voice dry.  
"She...she...never notices me..." I struggle to get the words out of my mouth as I'm overcome with a lot of different emotions. I let go of him and tears of anger slip from my eyes. I dig the heel of my hand into my eye to make the tears stop, I hear Rigby gasp.  
"I hate her guts! I hate her frakking guts! She's a freaking slut! I hate her..." I yell, my voice deteriorating at the end, sobs erupting my mouth.  
Why?...

Rigby's POV

I just watch him sob, thoughts rushing through my mind, not being able to comprehend whats happening.  
"Mordecai..." I say quietly and he looks up, his face red and angry tears streaming down his face.  
"You'll find another person to love you... to make you smile. You just need time. First love's don't always work out..."  
What I'm trying to say is...  
"...I love you." I can feel my face heat up as Mordecai's tears stop and his look of anger is swept away from his face.  
I want to kiss him, but, I can't.  
Stupid oxygen mask.  
"Uhh...I mean..." I start, getting extremely embarrassed. He cups my face with his hands and gets really close.  
"You don't know how long I've been wanting to hear that..." he says, his voice altered by tears. "I love you too."  
...what?  
"Whenever I see you everyday my world is so much brighter. My feelings have been fuzzed over by Margaret messing with me, but I will always know that you the one Rigby! The one that I am supposed to be with!" He stage whispers and he kisses me on the cheek.  
My cheek...burns.  
He lays me gently down and caresses my face and I yawn.  
I'm tired...

Mordecai's POV

"Go to sleep, Rigby." I say quietly. "I'll be here when you wake up."  
I silently watch as sleep overtakes him, his eyes gently fluttering closed.  
I don't know if you can hear, but, my heart is beating 100mph.  
It's ridiculous how much I love him.  
I push some bangs out of his pretty face, his face scrunching up cutely.  
I smile, knowing that this is only the start of a beautiful relationship.

Hate, it can make you do the impossible.


	6. Chapter 6

**KONICHIWA! w)b **  
**Ive had Writers Block recently and haven't updated much, so heres a little drabble for yah!**

**Sixth Word: Scared**

* * *

Rigby screamed and sat up immediately, tears rolling down his face. His pupils were dilated and he was not blinking. Strangled noises came out of his mouth as he remembered the nightmare he just had.  
Mordecai's eyes half opened and he noticed Rigby was not lying down next to him, which made him snap awake.  
"Rigby?" He sat up and put at arm around his boyfriend's shoulder. "Rigby, are you okay?"  
"I h-had a n-night mare..." he choked out, squeezing his eyes shut.  
"About?" Mordecai asked.  
"You...you went missing and no one c-cared except me and I-I could never find you..." Rigby stuttered and Mordecai felt his heart break as the sound of Rigby's voice sounded like a child's.  
Mordecai scooted closer and held Rigby protectively, hearing him let out strangled sobs and feeling warm tears soak through his shirt.  
They layed back down, the smaller male still in the taller man's embrace, clutching onto Mordecai's shirt as if it were his life line.  
"Shh, I'm right here and I'm never going to leave..." Mordecai whispered, slowly stroking Rigby's hair, kissing his forehead every few minutes.  
Rigby sobbed slightly and Mordecai hushed him gently, calming the small man down a bit.  
"I love you..." Rigby choked out and a smile tugged at Mordecai's lips.  
"I love you too..." he answered.

_Is being scared a good thing? Sometimes it is_.

* * *

.

**My Fluffiness Blanket keeps me warm.**

**SHOUT OUT: Ros-Poz2 (AKA MAH SISTER) For all you Ike x Marth fans out there, go read her story "Love at First Sight" she needs more reads! It was so fluffy, I almost died. READ AND R&R IT PLEASE**.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Agony (songfic)

Seventh Word: Change

Rigby sat, almost lifeless, on the bed, his back against the wall, looking out the window. Slowly inhaling and exhaling, tears rolling down cheeks and making their way into his mouth, thickly swallowing every now and again.  
_Why did life have to be like this? _  
_Why did people hate him? _  
_Why did he have to act different just to fit in?_  
He would ask himself these questions everyday, no answers were received.  
It wasn't his relationship,_ God no_, it was everything besides that. People would treat him with_ no respect_ most of the time because his skin was a tone darker than everyone else's or because of his height.  
He was getting sick of it. He had heard every insult in the book. He even tried to listen to music to help drown out his negative thoughts.  
He told Mordecai, and he was understanding, holding him when he wept, keeping him safe and secure in his arms. Mordecai was out for the time being, leaving Rigby alone, _leaving him to slowly die inside._  
He gulped and started to sing to wash his troubles away.  
_"Dear agony... Just let go of me... Suffer slowly... Is this the way it's gotta be?..."_ his voice was dry and choked on tears making his voice thick and unrecognizable.  
_"Dear agony..."_ he closed his eyes, letting the tears slowly drip of his eyelashes and onto the bed sheets._ What was he missing? _He made some strangle noises, before he started softly sobbing.  
_"Don't bury me... Faceless enemy..."_ he continued to sing through his tears.  
_"I'm so sorry... Is the way it's gotta be? Dear Agony..."_ sobbing, he brought his knees to his chest.  
_"I feel nothing anymore..."_ Those lyrics described _exactly_ how he felt.  
Mordecai came into the room silently, instantly noticing Rigby. He walked over to Rigby, sitting down and lifting him into his lap. Soft sobs escaping from the small male's mouth, Mordecai held him tight against his chest and hushed him gently.  
Mordecai felt sorry for his boyfriend, he did anything he could to make everything better.  
"Shh.. we'll get through this dude, no matter what it takes..." Mordecai whispered, stroking his brown hair.  
"Mordecai...why do people have to be so mean?" Rigby whispered.  
"I don't know Rigby, I don't know..." he responded weakly.  
The unpleasant sound of Rigby wailing made Mordecai realize:  
Nothing will change.  
_It never will_.

_Change doesn't always happen in the world._

_**...**_  
_**...**_  
_**..that was dramatic...**_  
_**Sorry if this wasn't very good. It is a AU-kinda fanfic**__._


End file.
